The present invention relates to new and improved functionality of a toilet tank for use in association with a known toilet bowl.
Currently, most toilet tanks have open tops and are covered with removable lids. These are generally the older types that allow too much water flushing down into the drains when the flexible flapper with air pocket is activated to open and stop water when the flexible flapper is dosed down to cover the outlet valve which is when the water tank is almost empty.
Other types of toilet tank have recently been available on the market and newly patented are engineered to be retrofitted inside hollow open-top tanks that contains one or two fixed amount of water volumes that is not sufficient to remove solid waste effectively.
Others such as compressed-air assisted water tank also retrofitted inside a known open-top toilet tanks often cannot flush solid waste away effectively and sometimes do not allow enough water to refill the required amount of water standing in the toilet bowl.
When a flush is not enough to remove solid waste from the toilet bowl, user has to wait for a few minutes for the water tank to be refilled, then user has to flush again and possibly again.
Most toilet tanks have no means for the user to completely control the amount of water being flushed as required at different situations.
To date, most toilets on the market are available at different range of prices. Some newly developed toilet systems may be costly and yet not work effectively.
It is therefore necessary to create a new method to control the amount of water needed to flush effectively for every situation: The activating handle mechanism configured in the hollow housing assembly positioned under an open-top toilet tank or a sealed toilet tank.
Furthermore, utilizing water pressure and some compressed air to generate a strong flush would definitely help when the activating handle mechanism configured in the hollow housing assembly is part of the sealed toilet tank.
The new controllable toilet flushing apparatus provides users full control of how much water they need to flush liquid or solid waste away effectively.
The new controllable toilet flushing apparatus, including the sealed toilet tank, can be configured to flush maximum of 1.6 gallon of water per flush which is required by the Governments. Less water may be used if the user releases the activating handle to stop the flush; therefore, it should be qualified as a High-Efficiency Toilet Apparatus.
Currently, there are many toilets in the homes and business places that are flushing from 3.5 gallons to 7 gallons of water per flush and many toilet tanks with those high volumes of water are on the market ready to be sold and installed. The new activating handle mechanism and its hollow housing assembly unit can be used or modified to use with those toilet tanks so that the user would have complete control of how much water should be used for each flush.